Apetecible
by Deny14
Summary: Draco exasperado, bufó a su lado y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación con las manos aún en los bolsillos. ¿Era su imaginación o Nott y la sabelotodo Granger estaban coqueteando? Cuidado: lenguaje un poco subido de tono!
1. Chapter 1

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa aquella noche de otoño.

Se celebraba una fiesta de disfraces en las tres escobas, todos sus alumnos debían ir vestidos con trajes del siglo XV. Una gran idea que ocurrió de repente a su querida directora Minerva Mcgonagall con motivo de la "gran caída" de Lord Voldemort.

A pesar del ambiente de alegría y festividad que pululaba por su alrededor, Draco Malfoy estaba de pésimo humor y con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos observaba a sus compañeros entrar y salir de la taberna riendo y cantando alegres, mientras él desde aquel callejón sucio y maloliente esperaba a la señal de sus camaradas.

Consultó una vez más el reloj. Impaciente. Hacía más de media hora que debían haber aparecido y no había señales por ningún lado de ellos, y eso unido a las pocas ganas que tenía de verse implicado en un ataque en estos momentos de su vida…

Un rayo azul apareció tras él y rozó su hombro derecho cuanto apenas. Draco se giró rápidamente hacia el causante de aquel hechizo y la sonrisa retorcida de Mulciber le respondió tras la máscara negra que ocultaba su rostro. Aquella era la señal y la veda quedaba abierta.

El rubio retrocedió varios pasos instintivamente hasta dejar que tres de sus compañeros encapuchados comenzaran a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro que se cruzaba por las calles de Hosgmeade en ese momento. Se mantenía aferrado a la varita que descansaba en su bolsillo derecho, pero no fue capaz de sacarla en ningún instante para arremeter contra todas aquellas personas que ajenas a todo lo que ocurría fuera, celebraban una absurda fiesta.

Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes. No estaba dispuesto a continuar participando en aquella guerra que hacía tiempo que dejó de importarle a él y a toda su familia. Por culpa de aquellas creencias había sido arrastrado toda su vida hacia un mundo del cual nunca quiso verse implicado, pero tuvo que hacerlo por su familia y ahora, un bonito tatuaje adornaba su antebrazo ardiendo con fervor.

Corrió varios tramos donde los hechizos volaban sin cesar de un lado para otro, se apretó contra la pared de uno de los callejones contiguos a la espera de ver el momento adecuado para salir de aquel atolladero. Unos gritos lo alertaron e inevitablemente asomó la cabeza hasta la calle principal. Una chica disfrazada con un pomposo traje del siglo XV corría despavorida recogiendo los bordes del vestido con las manos para no tropezar, aquello no pareció suficiente para mantenerse en pie y su cuerpo se vio impulsado hacia delante, cayendo al suelo de frente.

Vio a Warrington acercarse hasta ella con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro y dándole una patada le dio la vuelta para verle la cara.

-Esta noche estoy de suerte- se pasó una lengua por los labios y alzó la varita para apuntarle directamente al pecho.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde!- gritó ella alzando la barbilla en un gesto altivo- no te tengo miedo.

-¿Ni siquiera a la muerte?- torció la cabeza lentamente esperando una respuesta.

-No lo tuve cuando tu querido Lord estaba vivo, no voy a tenerlo ahora- sentenció la chica con voz gélida.

-Maldito orgullo de Griffindor…._avada_

Aquel hechizo fue interrumpido por un segundo encapuchado que arremetió contra el por la espalda con un _petrificus totalus_ que lo dejó estático en el suelo, cayendo junto a la cara compungida de la chica.

-Vamos- el chico le tendió la mano mirando hacia los lados nervioso- no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

-¡No pienso irme contigo! Eres un mortífago- la chica gateó hacia atrás para evitar que la tocara.

-Si, y te acabo de salvar de una muerte segura- tiró de su brazo para levantarla con muy poca delicadeza y la arrastró hasta el callejón donde había permanecido expectante.

-¡No me to…

-Shhhhh- le puso la mano en la boca y la aprisionó contra el muro de piedra y su propio cuerpo. Miró hacia el exterior a la espera de que aparecieran más mortífagos- ¿quieres que nos maten a los d…- giró el rostro para mirar por primera vez a la chica a la cara y maldijo por lo bajo- maldita sea Granger….

-¿Q-Quien eres?- la castaña le escrutó con la mirada durante un buen rato. El chico había apartado la mirada de ella y volvió a escrutar la entrada del callejón con minuciosidad. Entonces pareció reparar en algo y soltó un gritito ahogado por la mano que se cernió rápidamente sobre su boca- ¿Malfoy?

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez?- susurró este acercando su rostro demasiado al de ella- si nos encuentran nos matarán a los dos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Crees que es el momento de debatirlo?

Hermione se mordió el labio intentando controlar todas las preguntas que tenía preparadas para el rubio en aquel momento y asintió ligeramente volviendo la vista hacia la entrada del callejón.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Buena pregunta, _sabelotodo_- se separó unos centímetros de su cuerpo y la miró de arriba abajo- ese vestido no es el idóneo para huir de unos asesinos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- respondió ella con ironía mientras se miraba a sí misma- tampoco tenía pensado huir de unos malditos asesinos en mitad de una celebración…

-Al menos llevarás tu varita.

-Estaba en una fiesta no necesitaba mi…

-¿Y tú eres la chica más lista de Hogwarts?

-Escucha Malfoy…

-No, no-levantó la mano para frenarla de inmediato. Lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento es una charla como las que había visto echarle a la comadreja de Weasley cuando hacía algo mal- intenta permanecer calladita mientras yo pienso como salir de aquí, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

La chica se cruzó de brazos enfadada y frunció los labios mirando hacia la pared que tenía en frente.

-Estupendo.

Draco se encaminó con pasos cuidadosos hacia la esquina y asomó ligeramente la cabeza. A los segundos volvió a retroceder hasta ella y la miró durante un rato, evaluando la situación.

-¿Y bien?- Hermione alzó ambas cejas.

-Iremos por la casa de los gritos hasta el sauce boxeador, allí ya nos las apañaremos para salir ilesos y cruzar los jardines hasta las puertas de Hogwarts.

-Muy bien- la chica pasó por su lado indiferente y se alejó con pasos lentos hacia la esquina donde minutos antes Draco había estado vigilando- ahora no viene na…

_-Desmaius._

Hermione se desplomó al instante y el rubio se adelantó hasta ella con rapidez para agarrarla por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo.

* * *

><p>-¿En que estabas pensando cuando la trajiste hasta aquí?- Theodore Nott miró hacia la cama de Goyle donde descansaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione.<p>

-¿Querías que la dejara en mitad del vestíbulo aturdida y cuando despertara lo único que recordara es que Draco Malfoy le lanzó el hechizo?- el rubio alzó una ceja y se paseó con lentitud alrededor de la cama.

-¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto!

-No empieces Nott…

Sonaron varios golpes en la puerta y ambos chicos se giraron hacia el mismo punto en silencio, la contemplaron durante unos segundos hasta que Draco se dirigió a ella y esperó algún ruido o movimiento tras la puerta.

-Soy yo.

-Muy elocuente Zabinni- Draco abrió la puerta unos palmos para que pasara por el hueco y volvió a cerrar con un hechizo- solo a ti se te podía ocurrir decir _"soy yo"._

-Joder, y yo que se- el moreno se encogió de hombros y se acercó hasta la mesita de noche para depositar una bandeja con agua y comida- ¿aun no ha despertado?

-No.

-Bueno y ¿por qué no le quitamos ese disfraz?- Blaise torció el gesto evaluando la situación y se acercó hasta la cama para agarrar un trozo de falda- igual es un poco incómodo para dormir. Si os da mucho asco por ser una impura "blablaba"…y todo ese rollo, me ofrezco voluntario para quitárselo.

-Lo que nos faltaba….- Theodore se masajeó la sienes y se sentó en la cama de al lado, mirando a la chica en silencio- Zabinni queriéndosela tirar mientras que sus amiguitos no tardaran mucho en echarla de menos, tiene que despertar pronto.

El moreno soltó una carcajada monumental, evidenciando la poca importancia que le daba a lo que pensara su amigo.

-Con todo el revuelo que se formó anoche puede que tarden un poco más- apuntó mordisqueando un bollo de canela distraídamente- por suerte, no ha habido muertos pero si algunos alumnos heridos que permanecen en la enfermería.

-Warrington iba a matarla- la voz de Draco sonó de repente a lo lejos. Ambos chicos se giraron para mirarlo- un segundo más tarde y hubiera muerto.

-Vale, venga, date una ducha- Blaise se acercó hasta su amigo dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-Te necesitamos con la mente despejada- agregó Nott desde su posición- yo iré al cuarto de las chicas e intentaré conseguir el uniforme de Daphne. De alguna forma tendrá que salir de las mazmorras- señaló hacia la cama donde descansaba Hermione.

-Intentaré averiguar algo sobre Potter y Weasley- Blaise se encaminó hacia la puerta junto a Theodore.

-Mantenla vigilada- advirtió este último con voz severa.

Haciendo caso a las recomendaciones de sus dos amigos, se encerró en el baño con la idea de darse una ducha rápida para seguir manteniéndose cuerdo y pensar alguna escapatoria que no acabara delatándole.

En menos de diez minutos estaba fuera, secándose el pelo con una toalla negra mientras anudaba otra alrededor de su cintura. Levantó la vista y echó un vistazo al reflejo que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, cubierto por la fina capa de vapor. Tenía aspecto cansado y su rostro, más pálido de lo habitual, estaba surcado por unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Tenía que parar aquello de una vez por todas o la presión, la ansiedad y la angustia acabarían con él.

Salió del baño aún con la idea atormentando sus pensamientos y caminó despreocupado, con los pies descalzos por la moqueta que adoraba el suelo de la habitación, hasta llegar a su baúl postrado a los pies de la cama. Alzó la cabeza distraído y tuvo que retroceder varios pasos asustado por aquel par de ojos almendrados que lo taladraban atónitos.

-Por fin te despiertas. ¿Qué estás mirando, Granger?- torció la boca en aquel gesto tan típico de él e intentó aparentar normalidad.

-Estás desnudo- Hermione sentada en el borde de la cama y con la mirada fija en su cuerpo, lo señaló con simpleza con el dedo índice. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo había acabado así?

-No estoy desnudo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo una toalla que tapa mis intimidades. ¿Y qué esperabas?- utilizó un tono bastante despectivo, sintiéndose atacado de pronto por su presencia. Se llevó una mano al nudo de la toalla que lo cubría de mitad para abajo, asegurando el amarre- estás en mi habitación y de alguna manera tengo que salir a coger mi ropa limpia.

-Obviamente, Malfoy. La pregunta es- la castaña se levantó de la cama y pasó la vista por toda la estancia. Caminó con cautela por ella- ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en tu habitación y tú sales semidesnudo de la ducha como si hubiera un grado de confianza entre nosotros que no existe en realidad?

-Esta sí que es buena Granger…- el rubio cambió radicalmente su gesto tosco a uno más divertido y burlón, decidió relegar a un segundo lugar el ponerse algo de ropa y se acercó unos pasos hasta ella- ¿no estarás insinuando, por casualidad, que tu y yo nos hemos acostado, no?

Hermione abrió la boca para iniciar un nuevo ataque pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se limitó a boquear varias veces sin saber muy bien que contestar. En realidad si lo estaba insinuando, no es que fuera su mayor sueño, ni mucho menos. Pero todo apuntaba a que habían intercambiado más que palabras…Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y dio un respingo intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y dejar de divagar tanto.

-Estoy un poco confusa…- se llevó una mano a la frente y frunció el entrecejo. No le gustaba lo más minino estar a la merced de aquel rubio codicioso y egocéntrico.

-Quizás en tus sueños más húmedos si, Granger- esbozó una sonrisa demoledora que consiguió trastocar por completo a la chica.

Se sintió desprotegida, débil y con muy poco autocontrol de sus emociones. Aquello no le gustó en absoluto. Malfoy parecía tener la situación bajo control, con esa maldita sonrisa lasciva que insinuaba mucho más de lo que ella pudiera adivinar y con aquel sentimiento de frustración completa, se dirigió con pasos firmes y rápidos hasta la puerta que la llevaría a su mejor opción. Con suerte, saldría inmune del nido de serpientes.

Draco se apresuró a llegar al mismo lugar y estiró el brazo para mantener el pomo de la puerta firme en su mano. Agachó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos, impasible. Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, aquel torrente electrizante recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la castaña.

Soltó la mano rápidamente del pomo, evitando así el contacto con la mano del rubio, como si le quemara. Y esa misma sensación fue la que sintió Draco al notar la mirada de Hermione sosteniendo la suya, dubitativa.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

Unos ligeros empujones en la puerta advirtieron a Draco que alguien intentaba entrar en la habitación.

-Malfoy- la voz susurrante de Theodore se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

El aludido reaccionó entonces y se apartó lo estrictamente necesario para que pudiera entrar.

-Se puede saber que cojones…- Theodore dejó a mitad la frase ofensiva que iba a dedicarle, al comprobar las condiciones en las que estaba su amigo y la cercanía de la castaña que miraba a ambos con gesto avergonzado- ¿interrumpo algo?

-Deja de decir tonterías, Nott- Draco se alejó hasta su baúl y lo abrió para sacar su ropa, despreocupado.

-No se- se encogió de hombros sarcástico y dirigió su mirada gélida a la chica- parecíais bastante entretenidos con lo que fuera que estuvierais haciendo mientras yo intentaba salvaros el culo. ¿Qué me dices Granger?

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada!- exclamó fuera de control por las insinuaciones mal intencionadas del chico- yo solo quiero saber que hago aquí y salir cuanto antes.

-No te ofendas Granger- Theodore desvió la mirada envenenada hacia su amigo y Draco adivinó sus intenciones en aquel momento. Saboreó unos minutos el silencio expectante de la castaña, antes de lanzar sus dardos envenenados- tampoco vamos a sacrificarte por haberte follado a tu peor enemigo. Ya bastante haces con esos dos imbéciles que tienes por amigos…

Hermione se puso colorada de la cabeza a los pies. Lo miró indignada intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para definir lo estúpido que había sido aquel comentario, pero Draco se le adelantó.

-Ya basta, Nott- y aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho al ver la reacción de la sabelotodo ante los comentarios fuera de todo de su amigo, se vio en la obligación de desviar el tema- ¿has traído la ropa?

-¿A caso lo dudabas?- el aludido le tendió el uniforme de Slytherin a Hermione con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Necesito una explicación- la voz autoritaria de Hermione consiguió sorprender a ambos que intercambiaron una mirada discreta.

-Perfecto. Mientras yo me visto Theodore te lo contará de principio a fin y con todo lujo de detalles…- el rubio palmeó la espalda de su amigo con diversión mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño.

Hermione enfocó sus ojos sobre el rostro del aludido. Expectante.

-¿Fumas?- le ofreció un cigarrillo y la chica negó con la cabeza- esta bien.

Cuando Draco volvió a la habitación se encontró con Theodore sentado despreocupadamente en el alfeizar de la ventaba mientras se fumaba un cigarro y terminaba de contar la historia a una Hermione silenciosa que escuchaba sentada en la cama.

Al verlo salir, Hermione lo miró repentinamente con ojos sorprendidos y algo confusos.

-No me mires así, ni siquiera fue un _oblivate_- el rubio se encogió de hombros despreocupado- durante el día recordarás todo y podrás comprobar que todo es verdad y yo soy tu puto héroe. Asúmelo.

Theodore soltó una carcajada bastante espontánea y negó con la cabeza, divertido. Notaba a leguas la incomodidad de ambos.

-Será mejor que te vistas Granger. El tiempo se nos acaba y tus amigos empezaran a ponerse nerviosos…- apremió Theodore consultando su reloj de muñeca.

Hermione recogió el montoncito de ropa que descansaba sobre la cama en esos momentos y se encaminó hacia el baño, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada fulminante a ambos. La situación era cuanto menos surrealista.

Se encerró de un sonoro portazo, dejándoles bien claro como se sentía en aquellos instantes. No sin antes escuchar la voz malintencionada de Nott comentarle al rubio con preocupación:

-Espero que se lo hayas hecho lo mejor que sepas porque vamos a necesitar un milagro para que no nos delate.

Una vez de deshizo de lo poco que quedaba de aquel vestido-disfraz de la noche anterior, se permitió esbozar un gritito ahogado contra la ropa que apretujaba con fuerzas en su cara. Tardó un par de minutos en calmarse y acompasar su respiración. Se dedicó, con extrema lentitud, a colocarse el uniforme con los colores verde y plata empuñados en el escudo de la impoluta blusa blanca. Se anudó la corbata y subió la cremallera de la falda, por último se calzó los calcetines hasta la rodilla y después los zapatos planos.

No había rastro ni de suéter ni de túnica que cubriera aquel indecente uniforme que parecía hecho para una niña de doce en vez de una de diecisiete años.

Salió echa una furia del baño, dispuesta a reclamarles.

-¿Se puede saber a quién demonios le has robado este uniforme?- exclamó bajo el umbral de la puerta del baño, señalándose a sí misma.

Draco y Theodore que permanecían hasta el momento de pie, uno con los brazos cruzados y el otro con las manos en los bolsillos, le miraron sorprendidos y un poco boquiabiertos ante la escena que les estaba ofreciendo, inconscientemente, la castaña.

Si en alguna ocasión le preguntaran a Hermione que explicara el momento que se había considerado más impúdica, atrevida, incluso, carnal. Hubiera escogido ese mismo, sin lugar a dudas. Se sintió como el objeto de deseo de dos pares de ojos que la miraban libidinosos, taladrándola de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno.

Desvió la mirada hacia sí misma intentando evaluarse. La camisa, algo ajustada al tronco, tenía los primeros tres botones desabrochados ya que su pecho era más abultado y hasta ahí podía cerrar, adivinando la forma redondeada de sus senos por ese mismo escote. La corbata ligeramente desanudada para no desentonar con la abertura de la camisa y la falda, excesivamente corta, que cubría tan solo medio muslo, dejando ver el resto de piel desnuda hasta la altura de las rodillas, donde comenzaba los calcetines estirados al máximo intentando abarcar la mayor porción de piel posible.

Volvió alzar la vista hacia ellos, roja con un tomate. Y se mordió el labio inferior avergonzada.

Theodore se pasó instintivamente la lengua por los labios y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para contemplarla mejor, volvió el rostro hacia su amigo con aspecto divertido. Draco contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos y carraspeó, incómodo. Un extraño calor se había instaurado en su cuerpo y de repente, su garganta se había secado y las palabras no le salían.

-Espero que sea una broma- murmuró Hermione débilmente ante la situación tan perturbadora.

-No lo es- Theodore tomó las riendas rascándose la barbilla dubitativo- lo cierto es que el uniforme es de Daphne.

-¿De Greengrass?- los miró sorprendida- ¿y nunca la han castigado por llevarlo? Se podría considerar escándalo público…

-No es que sea el ejemplo personificado de la pureza y la castidad, Granger- consiguió intervenir Draco, desembotando su mente de pensamientos pecaminosos y recuperando su tono sarcástico- pero desde luego tampoco se pasea por ahí como una colegiala cachonda deseosa de sexo. Desde luego a ti te queda más….

_Sexy_, quiso añadir. Pero dadas las circunstancias no estaban para ese tipo de bromas.

-Gracias por ser tan explícito, Malfoy- entrecerró los ojos transmitiendo todo el odio que le profesaba en esos momentos.

-Sí, creo que todos sabemos a lo que te refieres…- agregó Theodore irónico.

-Bien, pues os sugiero que saquéis vuestras varitas e intentéis agrandar unas tallas esto...- ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo- porque supongo que no has traído la capa, ¿verdad?

-Supones bien, Granger. Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera imaginado que el uniforme de Daphne resaltara todas esas curvas que te empeñas en tapar. Ya ves- Theodore se encogió de hombros como si hubiera dicho la cosa más normal del mundo.

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar y repitió el gesto, aparentemente inocente, de morder el labio inferior.

Draco exasperado, bufó a su lado y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación con las manos aún en los bolsillos. ¿Era su imaginación o Nott y la sabelotodo estaban coqueteando?

-Mientras vosotros termináis de…_hacer_ _eso_ que estáis haciendo- le dedicó una mirada elocuente a Theodore- yo vigilaré que no haya gente con la que se pueda cruzar por la escalera.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí con más ímpetu del que le hubiera gustado. Hermione intercambió una mirada confundida con el chico que, frente a ella, le sonreía exageradamente a sabiendas de la reacción del rubio.

Salieron al rellano minutos después y debidamente ataviada con un uniforme de su talla. Draco que los esperaba apoyado en la pared, le lanzó una mirada aburrida y comenzó a bajar los escalones, seguido de Hermione y Theodore en último lugar.

La sala común, teñida por los colores predominantes de su casa, era del mismo tamaño que la de Gryffindor, salvo por su forma más rectangular. Algunos alumnos de primer y segundo curso pululaban por las mesas de aquí para allá consultando los deberes, unos con otros. Un par de chicos de quinto, o quizás sexto, jugaba al snap explosivo frente a la chimenea encendida. Pero por lo demás, podrían cruzar la estancia sin apenas ser vistos.

Hermione bajó el último escalón, indecisa y medio oculta por la espalda del rubio que caminaba delante con precisión. De pronto, la puerta de la mazmorra se oyó y unas risas cantarinas, seguidas de las voces muy graves de Crabbe y Goyle se escucharon entrar despreocupadamente. Draco soltó un "_joder_" muy bajito y se giró rápido hacia ella. Hermione lo miró asustada, sin saber si tenía que desandar los pasos y volver hacia la habitación con la mayor discreción posible o quedarse allí parada esperando pasar desapercibida.

No tuvo tiempo de tomar una decisión. Draco la empujó bruscamente contra el muro que tenía a su espalda y la aprisionó con su cuerpo mientras veía como el rostro del rubio se abalanzaba precipitadamente, y sin saber muy bien porque, hacia el suyo. Atrapó sus labios y levantó ambos brazos apoyándolos a cada lado de su cabeza, quedando así, totalmente aprisionada por él.

Su boca permaneció estática ante el contacto del rubio hasta que, el mismo entreabrió sus labios y empujó su lengua contra los de ella. Instándole a que hiciera lo mismo. Su reacción no se hizo esperar y los abrió tímidamente, dejando que profundizara el beso y sus lenguas se enredaran en una sola. El beso fue tomando intensidad a medida que sus respuestas eran cada vez más anhelantes.

Escuchó un gritito histérico de mujer, seguramente de Parkinson al ver a su amor platónico devorar, literalmente, a otra que no era ella cuando pasaron por su lado, pero no pudo ver quien se trataba ni viceversa porque los brazos y la cabeza del rubio sobre ella impedían la visión. Algunas voces divertidas que apremiaban a Draco a continuar en un lugar más privado y la voz sibilina de Greengrass reprocharle lo poco considerado que estaba siendo.

El beso se alargó unos segundos más antes de que la voz sarcástica de Blaise los interrumpiera.

-Mira qué bien se lo pasan estos dos mientras yo me parto el culo para retener a Potter y Weasley un poco más, antes de que descubran todo el pastel…

Draco se alejó unos centímetros de su boca y la miró fijamente, ignorando el comentario del moreno. Hermione, azorada, desvió la vista hasta los apetecibles labios del chico, entreabiertos y exhalando pequeñas bocanadas de aire por la excitación del momento. Tenía que admitirlo, Malfoy besaba como un dios.

Bajó una de sus manos que seguían apoyados contra el muro de piedra y delineó con el pulgar su labio inferior con lentitud. El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

-Malfoy podemos dejar el momento erótico/festivo para cuando no hayan tantos espectadores y Daphne y Pansy no estén criticando lo cabrón que eres en su habitación?- Theodore terminó de bajar el escalón hasta quedar a la altura de ambos, con las cejas alzadas.

-Claro- respondió con la voz más ronca.

-¡Estupendo!- Blaise dio una palmada en el aire y los miró alternativamente- porque Potter y Weasley van de camino a la enfermería y te aseguro que si no estás allí cuando lleguen se va armar un buen lio…

-¿Qué?- Hermione despertó de su ensoñación. Draco se alejó de ella dejándole espacio suficiente para volver a su estado normal- tengo que irme, ya.

Se encaminó como un vendaval hasta la puerta de las mazmorras, no sin antes volver la vista hacia el rubio que la miraba tentadoramente desde la distancia. Tuvo ganas de volver corriendo hacia él y besarle hasta dejarle sin respiración pero no tenía tiempo, ni la valentía suficiente como para hacerlo. Así que desapareció tras la puerta sin más.

-He de admitir que como técnica de despiste ha sido buena- puntualizó Theodore a su lado- solo nos queda rezar porque no termine delatándonos.

-No cuentes con ello- contestó Draco pasándose la mano por los labios y con la mirada fija en la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo existe tanta tensión sexual entre vosotros?- preguntó Blaise con los ojos bien abiertos y bastante sorprendido.

-Pss….- Theodore torció el gesto y palmeó divertido la espalda del moreno- yo diría que desde mucho, pero la escenita que nos ha dedicado Granger hace unos minutos ahí arriba tampoco ha ayudado demasiado. ¡Joder me ha gustado hasta mí!

-¡Mierda! Y me la he perdido….- Blaise sonó angustiado.

Draco seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y saboreando el tacto de sus labios como si aún estuvieran junto a los suyos. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y pensó en las mil formas de encontrársela sola por Hogwarts. Iba ser entretenido.

Y ella era realmente _apetecible_.

Por supuesto, y contra todo pronóstico, Hermione Granger nunca dijo una sola palabra sobre aquellos mortífagos que le habían salvado la vida. Tampoco logró conciliar el sueño esa noche, pensando en el tórrido beso que tanto ansiaba repetir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esta historia la tenía guardada por ahí...y he decidido desempolvarla ahora!<strong>

**¿Que os parece?**

**:)**


	2. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Os agradezco muchísimo vuestros reviews y sé que no he contestado a todos pero me ha sido imposible, últimamente estoy muy liada.**

**Así que os subo esta pequeña nota para avisar a todos aquellos que me habéis animado a continuar la historia que no os preocupéis y que no cunda el pánico (jajaja), habrá un segundo y último capítulo que ya está en proceso…. Me encantaría escribir con más frecuencia de la que lo hago, pero la universidad me tiene completamente absorbida. Aún así espero poder subirlo antes de las Navidades!**

**Será un capítulo más largo de lo habitual en mí e intentaré esforzarme al máximo para contentar los ruegos y sugerencias de todos pero no lo haré longfic (no soy muy buena en eso).**

**Y nada más….solo espero que para cuando lo suba no os hayáis olvidado de mi ni de la historia!**

**Un beso enorme para todos! :)**


End file.
